Ajna
|-|Regular= |-|Heruka= |-|Maka Heruka= Summary A fearless young girl with a rebellious streak, Ajna lived in Ashwat, a remote village in the forests of the Navar state. Her father, Indr, raised her to be fair-minded and tough and trained her in martial arts so that she might defend their home. When her town is attacked by the army of the ruthless warlord Ravannavar, she discovers a mysterious power - the ability to absorb certain individuals into her being. Determined to confront Ravannavar and find out more about her strange new abilities, she sets out on a globe-spanning quest that will reveal her true nature and much more. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B | 7-B | 7-B | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Origin: Indivisible Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human Attack Potency: Street level | Wall level '(In her Heruka form, she can casually destroy walls) | '''City level '(Unconsciously destroyed a city in Berserk Mode) | 'City level '(After Ajna and her Berserk Mode fused, they became more powerful and have fully self-control on herself now) | '''Macrocosmic level+ (She is the key to destroy the Universe. Is a part of Kala and stated to be limitless and on the levels of Gods and defeated Kala the creator and destroyer of the Universe) | Macrocosmic level+ (Merged with Kala) Dimensionality: 3-D | Likely 4-D Travel Speed: Superhuman Combat Speed: Superhuman Reaction Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | City Class | City Class Durability: Street level '''| '''Wall level | City level ''' | '''City level | Macrocosmic level+ | Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters Powers and Abilities: Absorption, Aura, Chi Manipulation, BFR, Personal Domain (She has an Inner Realm which is outside of the Universe), Sealing, Plant Manipulation, Healing, Light Manipulation, Homing Attack, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Third Eye, Immortality, Life Manipulation (She posses a great Amount of Iddhi which is the latent power of life within all things), Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Regular | Heruka form | Berserk | Maka Heruka form | Tara Heruka form | Kala Merged Note: She is the eye of Kala. Explanations Ajna's Inner Realm, a term first coined in-game by Dhar, is a world that seems to exist within Ajna's mind. She is able to "access" it by meditating, and it is where Incarnations she absorbs generally reside for most of the story. Beginning as a single floating island situated above ethereal clouds and under a starry sky, containing nothing but the ruins of a temple bell, the land grows as Ajna gains more comrades, and even seems to develop depending on the tastes, wants and/or needs of the Incarnations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Plant Users Category:Healing Users Category:Light Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Energy Users Category:Video Game Characters